Zebrafish and Xenopus eggs contain ca. 1 mM Zn. Previous measurements have demonstrated that the Zn in these eggs undergoes reproducible, large changes in average structure as a function of time after fertilization. XANES measurements are being used to characterize these changes with improved temporal resolution in order to understand the role(s) played by zinc in development.